Fallen Star
by Christmas Night
Summary: There are so many unknowns in the world of Fairy Tail. Where are the gods to be slain? Why is a life only worth a minute? Where does magic come from? One of these questions is answered, with a little help from a star.


**Fallen Star**

_Darkness was all she had ever known._

_And she loved it._

The universe is in constant motion. Dimensions, worlds, people, all swirling around in one huge, maddening vortex. Yet somehow, they don't collide.

People keep living their ordinary lives, or in the case of mages, not so ordinary lives. Only in rare cases do dimensions even come close to each other, but never do they collide. No one knows why.

The truth behind the matter is what humans call stars. What they see as flaming balls of gas are not just that. They are spirits, sent to keep the universe in order, protect the 'little people' on planets. They are the Guardians of the Universe, the true ones, and no one knows.

Cosmic Spirits are the reason stars in our sky are born, live, and die. It's a simple explanation, because though the Spirits are long lived, they are mortal people just like everyone in Earthland and Edolas. They are pure soul, just flaming balls of wisdom, dreams, and life. They are happy drifting through space and guarding everyone in their universe. Of course, they don't just do that.

They sing the song of the Universe. The song of Fate. The song of Destiny.

It's a song so beautiful, so terrible, so gut wrenching, that simply uttering a measure of it causes one to burst into flame. Most creatures couldn't survive such a thing, but the Spirits were made to sing this song. That is why they are composed of mostly gas, so they can live long lives and sing. The only time they stop singing after they burst into flame is when they die.

And so, stars are born and die.

Through their song, they can do amazing things to protect the universe. They mold matter with a thought. They warp time with a change in a few notes. They protect the little people, for they cannot protect themselves.

While gods are worshipped on these tiny worlds, while dragons are famed and raise children, while devils are slayed to help protect humanity, the Spirits keep singing. They sing though they know the ones they protect will never hear them, will never know they exist.

Once upon a time, there was a little star. She had no name, for she had not yet begun singing, and therefore she had not been born. Though she was young, had never seen the glory of the universe through the song, she was afraid of death.

In terror she closed off her ears, forever shut her mouth. She would not sing, she would not hear the song. She would not see beauty.

She would not die like this.

For centuries she waited in silence, watching as others sang, guarding the little humans from themselves. For centuries she practiced using her powers to manipulate the universe silently, changing the tides of battles, making a certain girl's life only worth one minute when she went to turn back time. For centuries she was unnamed, unborn, until she was all but forgotten. And still, she did not sing. She only watched.

She watched as the little humans were saved time and time again by the Spirits. How one magic guild in particular was saved over and over.

And she grew bitter.

Why did they deserve to live free from responsibility? Why did she have to die for them? Why didn't the Spirits save themselves instead of the humans? They were so much more powerful. They should be ruling the little people, not guarding them.

After her centuries of silence, her lifetime of pre-birth, she finally let her voice join the other Spirits.

She screamed.

And she fell.

She fell to the earth.

Here, she found herself in a new body, one of the little people's. She was beautiful, striking, and yet she still had no name. She still had her amazing powers, and used them to harm whomever she wished. Soon people began to fear the beautiful girl in the red dress. And even with all this, she was still bitter. She still had a void.

She fell from heaven to earth, and from earth to hell.

She wants to rule the earth.

And she will win.

_For blood is Crimson, let evil Blossom._

* * *

><p><strong>College is a busy time, but it feels really good to write something again. If you're interested in seeing where this goes, join Crimson Blossom at:<strong>

** forum/Crimson-Blossom-Dark-Mages-of-Fiore/158585/**

**Have a super fantastic day!**

**-Myth**


End file.
